The Nightmare
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Harry and Hermione are Happily married and have a son named James and have everything they could ask for. But what does Hermione witness when she enters her dreams. Read to find out! (I am not too good at summaries) (One Shot)


This is my first Harry x Hermione please don't be super harsh but other than that Thank you for choosing to read!

Please Enjoy!

"James it's time to go to bed." Hermione pulled the Nintendo DS from little James hands. Harry passed by James pulling the boy into a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Come on dad knock it off, I going to bed!" "Listen to your mum and I won't do that again, plus if you kept playing mum would have used a spell on you." James shivered as he knew his mother had the most knowledge of spells, who knows what she could do to him. "Mummy could have turned me into a frog!" James felt scared running off into his bedroom.

"I can't believe he is already fours years old."

Harry pulled his beloved Hermione into his arms and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled and snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hermione sighed "It was just like yesterday when you defeated Voldemort and I thought Ron was the one for me. I'm somewhat glad I finally saw his no good ways or else I wouldn't have gone to you for comfort." Harry sighed back looking at the snowy blizzard that was outside their window.

"I think it's time to go to bed I'm getting tired hurry up or I'll cast a spell on you. Don't think I didn't hear what you told James" Hermione giggled after she pushed Harry down the hallway to their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and got into their comfortable positions in bed. It was where Harry would wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione's bushy hair would fill the gap in between them.

There was silence all was heard was the raging storm outside and the loud snores from James. "Goodnight my love."Harry snuggled into Hermione's hair. Hermione watched the storm rage on as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

Hermione's woke up finding herself in a different place where she fell asleep. She was at Hogwarts but she saw Harry and Voldemort fighting. "Harry!" Hermione screamed as she pushed her way through the crowd at students and death eaters. Harry turned around and heard her voice. "Hermione you have to get out of here now!"Harry casted a shield spell on him and her while Voldemort screeching the unforgiven curses. Hermione looked at his face he looked so much younger.

Is this the battle of Hogwarts? Ron grabbed Hermione as Voldemort and Harry fought till Harry tripped. Hermione tried to get out of Ron's heavy grip on her and she thought "Why don't I use my wand?" Hermione got out her hand and whispered "Incedio." Ron's shirt alit fire and Ron let go of Hermione panicking to put out the fire. Hermione ran towards Harry and saw Voldemort hovering over him. "Well the time has come Harry James Potter, the boy who lived now becomes the boy who died!" Voldemort put his wand tip on harry's forehead and said the curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

The was green sparks that flew and Harry once fighting body was now still on the floor. Hermione screamed and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA." pointing her wand right at the dark lord himself. He fell off of Harry and now stood still just like rushed over to Harry."My love you are still alive right, you are the boy who lived my darling!" Hermione cupped his face in her hands. His eyes stared out into nothingness his once emerald eyes looked of a dark gray. Hermione started to cry and she held Harry close to her.l She heard the sudden footsteps of the students of hogwarts. "Hermione, love, I'm sorry. He was…." Ron was lost for words. "Hermione felt rage she snapped at Ron

"Don't call me love! I am someone else's love and that's Harry. He always treated me as an equal not as a computer that helps you with your homework or a girl that comes running back to you after you say sorry once! If you could have just not have barged in and take me away I could have helped Harry win, Just get out of here Ronald!" Ron listened to every word as he felt knives go through him. Hermione still couldn't accept the fact that her best friend and lover was gone.

Tears were streaming down her face. She then heard the voice she yearned for most. "Hermione my love are you alright you are crying." Hermione looked around but no one was here. "Harry?" she looked at the corpse hoping it was him who spoke. "Darling wake up wake up!"

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she was back where she loved the most. She was home. She felt the familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione continued to let the tears fall down her face, "Are you alright mione? You started crying I didn't know what to do" Harry voice full of concern. Hermione turned to face Harry. She looked into his eyes and saw the same green.

She began to cry again thinking about the cold gray eyes that dream Harry once held. "I had a nasty nightmare it was the battle of Hogwarts and you…...you died I couldn't protect you! I'm sorry Harry I should have died not you!" There was a sudden movement near the door, it was little James holding his snowy owl plushie. "Mummy are you alright! I heard crying so I came here as fast as I could." Hermione wiped her tears and smiled at him, "You went through the darkness just for me?" James jumped onto the bed and snuggled in between them.

"Mummy I would do anything for you! Even if it means going through the scary dark." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and squished James between them. James laughed as Hermione started to tickle him slightly. "I couldn't have asked for a better life." Harry watched the storm outside and thought out loud " Imagine if I stayed with Ginny what would have happened?" "Harry I would have stopped you." "You think so?" "I know so that's sorta what happened." Harry and Hermione looked down at James as he stared at Harry and Hermione with his wide Chocolate eyes. "You dated aunt Ginny? Gross! " James shook his head of the thought of it.

"Now you mustn't call aunt Ginny gross." Hermione looked at her child while he looked back with guilt. "You guys Im tryna sleep have your bonding time in the morning. "Harry tried to push James out of the way to snuggle with started to get stubborn and didn't move "I don't get to sleep with mummy anymore!" Harry looked straight at Hermione trying to move the child who started to wail. "James got the stubbornness from you!" Harry pointed at Hermione "Hey you have so stubbornness too!" "So he has double stubbornness?"

Hermione giggled and told them to hush. "Harry just let him sleep here for one night." Harry grunted but then wrapped his arms around the two and let his eyes close. "Goodnight mummy daddy." James held his owl plushie close and started to snore. Hermione looked her two boys and smiled. She then started to drift off and had a happy dream instead of a deadly nightmare.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-Senpai


End file.
